momentos de la vida
by kana-asuki
Summary: un conjunto de sonfincs y one-shots ...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura iba rumbo a su colegio cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y se quedo ahí … cuando alza su vista frente a sus ojos pasa el … su gran amor … y en la tienda de alado empieza a sonar una canción …

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,**_

_**Descifrando, tu silencio...**_

Pov. De sakura 

Sasuke-kun y yo éramos los mejores amigos

Pero yo de tonta me enamore de el y al pasar el tiempo el se volvió … _inalcanzable para mi …_

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,**_

_**Pero pierdo, en el intento**_

En ese momento los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero el solo se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino 

Sakura.- el es tan _inalcanzable _para mi … 

_**Y por mas que busco darte amor,**_

_**Nunca te fijas en mi**_

Sakura llego corriendo a su salón con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos

Sakura.- hoy es su cumpleaños …

Se acerco a el para darle su regalo pero este paso de largo de ella y fue a saludarla a _ella …_

Sakura.- sasuke-kun 

Y bajo su mirada al suelo 

Justo ahí pasaban unas muchachas con un celular 

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,**_

_**Por ti**_

Sakura.- si tan solo supieras … si tan solo me vieras … 

Esto lo decía mientras los miraba a ellos platicar alegremente 

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

Sakura.- creo que cada día te apartas mas de mi 

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su salón 

Pero al entrar choco con alguien … choco con _el_ …

Sakura.- perdón sasuke

Pero el ni la miro siguió de lado de ella, como si ella no _existiera _

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

En clases ella no puede evitar mirarlo 

Pov. Sakura.

Lo veo e intento no hacerlo mas … no quiero … no debo … ya debo dejar de pensar y vivir en el 

Ya debo de resignarme … el es tan _inalcanzable para mi … _

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible**_

Saliendo de clases en los pasillos lo ve a _el …_

Pero este ni la nota … ni la siente …

Sakura.- y hay vas otra vez mi amor inalcanzable …

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

Deprimida decidió ir al patio trasero y la vio a _ella _con otra persona que no era _el_ …

Sakura.- no … no puede ser 

Pero no era la única ahí cierta persona también veía la escena … _el _estaba ahí 

_**Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,**_

_**Cuando alguien, te lástima,**_

Karin.- quien anda ahí 

En eso de los arbusto sale _el … sasuke _

Sasuke.- como pudiste 

Karin.- yo ... Yo … lo siento pero ya no te amo … pues me enamore de suigetsu …

Sasuke enfurecido estaba apunto de arrematar con el nombrado pero de los arbusto sale sakura y lo detiene 

Sasuke.- sueltame 

La empuja y la mira friamente 

Sakura.- no vale la pena que pelees por esto te meterás en problemas … solo … déjalos ir …

Karin.- lo siento sasuke, suigetsu veámonos 

Suigetsu.- hai perdón sasuke 

Sasuke.- váyanse ¡¡¡¡

Y suelta un golpe en contra de la pared 

_**Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más**_

_**Que te ame, sin medida**_

Sakura.- sasuke estas bien …

Sasuke.- sakura déjame solo …

Sakura.- pero …

Sasuke.- vete¡¡¡

_**Como duele verte suspirar,**_

_**Por quien no te hace feliz …**_

Sakura al ver lo mal que estaba decidió abrazarlo y el … _el le correspondió _

Sakura.- calma yo estoy a tu lado … _como siempre …_

Sasuke.- gracias … _amiga _

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,**_

_**Por ti**_

Y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que el decidió irse mejor 

Sasuke.- hmp esto no se volverá a repetir lo sabes verdad …

Sakura.- lo se … todo volver a ser igual … 

Sasuke.- hmp …

Y camino rumbo a su casa 

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

Sakura.- y otra vez te marchas … sin un adiós sin nada …

Lo mira partir hasta que se pierde de su vista 

Sakura.- y yo soy la que sufro por que tu para mi siempre serás tan inalcanzable 

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

De camino a su casa el se le cruza y sin previo aviso la abraza 

Sasuke.- perdón por herirte … pero yo … yo 

Sakura.- shh no hables no arruines el momento …

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

Sasuke.- perdóname …

Sakura.- por que ….

Sasuke.- por favor perdóname …

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable**_

Sasuke.- perdóname por que yo … yo no siento lo mismo que tu por mi … y nunca te veré como algo mas que mi mejor amiga … por eso te aleje por eso te ignore y ni así me dejaste de amar … perdóname por que yo … yo no te puedo corresponder …

Y sin mas se marcho corriendo de ahí dejando a sakura con un corazón partido … y un dolor en el pecho y en el alma que el tiempo tal vez no logre curar …

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**...Inalcanzable**_

Sakura.- _**por que al fin y al cabo sasuke siempre será tan incansable para mi …**_


	2. un trsite poema naruhina

_**Por que siempre que amanece te tienes que ir …**_

_**Por que cuando abro los ojos no estas …**_

_**Por que cuando te miro me robas el alma en un suspiro …**_

_**Por que me duele el corazón y por que llora cuando te ve con otra …**_

_**Vivo pendiente de ti … lloro y sufro por ti …**_

_**Doy mi alma por ti …**_

_**Si tan solo tu … tu me notaras **_

_**Y es que soy tan invisible para ti **_

_**Y es que no puedo sentirme mal por que tu no me notas …**_

_**Por que prefieres notarla a ella y ella se muere por el … **_

_**Por que no notas mi presencia **_

_**Nota que me muero de celos cada vez que te veo detrás de ella, cada vez que te oigo gritar tu nombre**_

_**Y no puedo no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento, a intentar llamar por un minuto tu atención y desviarla de ella, por que quiero que me notes …**_

_**Quiero seguir viviendo por ti **_

_**Te quiero a ti …**_

_**Y es que el corazón se revela ante la razón **_

_**Y no quiere darse cuenta que tu nunca te fijaras en mi …**_

_**Si tan solo me notaras …**_

_**Y que te veo llorar, te acompaño en tu soledad, en tus tristezas y malos momentos …**_

_**Siempre a lo lejos …**_

_**Y es que si tu me notaras, si me hicieras caso … **_

_**Yo … yo te daría todo mi amor, mi ser y mi razón **_

_**Cuidaría de ti a cada minuto, nunca te dejaría solo y siempre intentaría hacerte sentir bien …**_

_**Pero tu no quieres tu sufres por ella como yo sufro por ti … **_

_**Y te acompaño siempre en tu dolor, te presto mi hombro para llorar …**_

_**Pero solo lo hago como tu amiga … nunca como algo mas … **_

_**Y eso duele … y duele por que el corazón se cansa de verte sufrir por ella que no atención te pone y tengo que aguatarme estas gana de gritarte que la olvides que no vale la pena que ella ama a otro y que te fijaras en mi que me desvivo por ti como ella se desvive por el, que te amo con locura …**_

_**Pero me callo como siempre lo hago … **_

_**Como cada noche que llegas a mi cuarto a llorar a mi lado … **_

_**Por que eso soy tu paño de lagrimas y duele … duele por que quiero ser yo quien reconforte tu alma, quien cure tus heridas y calme tus penas …**_

_**Pero no me cayo todo eso y el momento queda en silencio solo se oyen tus lamentos por no poder traer aquel que se robo el corazón de tu amada … por que ya no la quieres ver sufrir por su ausencia de el … **_

_**Y la amas tanto que lo traerás a el para que ella sea feliz mientras tu sufrirás … **_

_**Yo solo te abrazo y te acobijo en mi cama diciéndote que cuando ese momento llegue yo … yo estaré ahí solo para ti …**_

_**Y así los dos quedamos dormidos en mi cama tu descansando de tu dolor y yo consolando tu alma …**_

_**Y así es como será siempre … por que este es el único medio que te tengo solo para mi … **_


	3. Chapter 3

Si tu me quisieras 

_**Si pretendemos **_

_**que nada pasa entre tu y yo**_

_**estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos, **_

Aun no puedo creer lo que paso tu el gran kasekagen sabaku no gaara me beso …

Pero yo creo que fue solo un sueño pues al otro día todo fue igual, nada cambio

_**en silencio grito al miedo **_

_**que se despida y entre el sol **_

_**quiero el valor para que hoy **_

_**te diga quien soy yo. **_

Y no me atrevo a hacerte frente, ahora tu solo me besas y te vas, actúas como siempre tan frió y seria ante mi … ante la gente, y duele por que me duele que juegues así que juegues con migo …

_**No puedo mas **_

_**no puedo callarme si **_

_**yo te amo **_

_**para siempre así será. **_

Y tu no dices nada, siempre que estamos solos, y que ya no hay nadie en esta torre me acorralas contra la pared y me besas … siempre a la fuerza, no me permites hablar, solo me besas para luego dejarme te vas … y me dejas con la duda … pero esta vez no lo permitiré … ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, ya no mas.

_**Y si tu me quisieras **_

_**bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti,**_

Otra vez nos quedamos solos, no hay nadie, y cuando menos me lo espero unos brazos me jalan, y me estampan contra la pared, y sin previo aviso tomas mis labios, me callas y me abrasas …

Cuando terminas de besarme me sueltas y te alejas, pero esta vez no … esta vez exigiré una explicación 

_**si tu me quisieras **_

_**y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz **_

Te sorprendes cuando te detengo y me miras friamente, pero estoy decidida y te exijo una explicación

Gaara.- no hay nada que explicar matsuri, si te molesta lo dejo de hacer

Matsuri.- por que … por que yo 

Gaara.- no lo se 

_**me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, **_

_**para vivir la vida para ti **_

_**y llenar la mía ven a mi **_

Matsuri.- no juegues con migo 

Gaara.- calla, y vete no estoy de humor 

Y te vas te marchas y me dejas el corazón herido 

_**Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado **_

_**quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando **_

Pero esta vez no te dejo ir y corro detrás de ti y te abrazo

Matsuri.- gaara-sama te amo

Tu solo sonríes tristemente 

Gaara.- no me ames, te are daño 

… 

_**y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que **_

_**hay que intentarlo**_

Matsuri.- no me importa, yo quiero estar a tu lado 

Gaara.- entiende no soy para ti

Matsuri.- entonces por que me besas … 

Gaara.- no lo se , no sabría explicarlo 

_**me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti **_

_**y llenar la mía ven a mi. **_

_**Si me detienes te digo desde hoy, **_

_**que aunque lo intentes **_

_**no lo decido yo **_

Matsuri.- lo haces solo para lastimarme 

Gaara.- no era esa mi intención

Matsuri.- entonces cual 

Gaara.- el que me odiaras …

Matsuri.- por que …

Gaara.- no quiero que me ames, solo te are daño

_**ante tanta, tanta gente **_

_**le apareciste al corazón **_

_**y que hago yo, se enamoro **_

_**no puedo decirle no. **_

Matsuri.- no me importa, pues solo te quiero a ti 

Gaara.- entiende …

Matsuri.- que, te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara 

_**No puedo mas no puedo callarme si **_

_**yo te amo **_

_**para siempre así será. **_

Gaara.- tonta, olvídame por tu bien 

_**Y si tu me quisieras **_

_**bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti, **_

_**si tu me quisieras **_

_**y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz, **_

Matsuri.- no me importa, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado 

_**me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí**_

_**para mi, para vivir la vida para ti **_

_**y llenar la mía ven a mi **_

Gaara.- comprende, solo te traeré daño, ódiame, despréciame como lo hacen todos los demás, mira con miedo y horror 

Matsuri.- yo no soy como los demás … 

_**Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado **_

_**quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando **_

Gaara.- no me perdonaría hacerte daño

Matsuri.- no lo harás 

_**y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que **_

_**hay que intentarlo**_

Matsuri.- por favor, déjame permanecer a tu lado, y dame un oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón

_**me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti **_

_**y llenar la mía ven a mi. **_

Gaara.- perdóname, pero yo no te amo, yo amo a otra persona , por eso hoy te rechazo

Matsuri.- adiós …

Me voy con el corazón partido, y corro me alejo, por que yo … yo de verdad lo amo

Gaara.- adiós mi amor, pero si te dejo permanecer a mi lado se que tu sufrirías, además alguien mas te ama … kankuro te propondrá matrimonio … yo … yo quiero que sean felices …

Gaara y matsuri:

_**Si Tu Me Quisieras **_

_**Si Tu Me Quisieras**_


	4. por que es tan cruel el amor

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor ..._**

**Por que duele tanto amarte así, por que simplemente no me olvido de ti, por que sigo prendada a ti …**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor ..._**

**Y duele el saber que tal vez nunca volverás y me molesto con migo misma por esperarte aun … tal vez debería olvidarte …**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor..._**

**Tan cruel y tan confuso y yo que te sigo esperando … y yo que te Sigo amando … por que no simplemente me fijo en alguien mas**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor ..._**

**Que no me deja olvidar, y por mas que lo intento te sigo esperando en esta banca en la que un día me dejaste …**

**Y sigo en la espera en la que volverás que vendrás por mi**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor..._**

**Que me mata ..**

**Mata el seguirte amando a ti al traidor de Konoha**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor_**

**Ya son mas de 3 años que estoy en tu espera y siento que cada día se hace mas lejano el que vuelva y vuelvo a llorar en aquella esquina del rincón de m cuarto ya tan conocida para mi**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor …_**

**Supongo que debería escuchar a los demás y rendirme a la idea de que volverás …**

**Dejar las tontas ilusiones de que volverás por mi**

**Por que es tan cruel el amor …**

**Y yo soy tan masoquista, por que no te quiero olvidar … por que no quiero hacerme a la idea de que tu ya no estas, que aquel día en que partiste mi corazón contigo se fue**

**Por que no me entra a la cabeza que no me amas y nunca me amaras …**

**Por que sigo esperándote con la idea de que me amaras**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor …_**

**Que me desgarra el alma**

**Por que te quiero olvidar …**

**Quiero dejarte atrás, quiero olvidar y ya no volver a pensar en ti**

**_Por que es tan cruel el amor ???_**

**Formulo esta vez una pregunta al viento esperando ilusamente a que alguien la responda**

**¿?.- por que el amor es un arma de doble filo si no te cuida te mata sakura**

**Sakura.- ya empecé a delirar … por que es tan cruel el amor que me hace ya hasta soñarte para que mañana despierte y me de cuenta que solo soñando te tengo junto a mi**

**Sasuke.- es que yo he vuelto por ti**

**Sakura.- abrázame y quédate así y si es solo un sueño mañana querré morir**

**Sasuke.- por que el amor es muy cruel …**


	5. de verdad

* * *

**neee owo tiempo sin publicar nada, nee gomen no tenia muchas ideas**

**owo ahora vengo con estes poema/historia dedicado a sasusaku owo se me ocurrio hoy cuando taba asiendo mi tarea ... **

**nee dedicado a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis historias gracias owo **

* * *

**_De verdad que no te puedo olvidar_**

**_De verdad que te robaste mi corazón_**

**_Y… de verdad que no me puedes amar_**

**Que es aquello que atormente así tu corazón para no permitirme amarte**

**Yo soy capas de dejar mi vida por ti, yo daría todo por tenerte junto a mí aun que fuera solo unos segundos.**

**Razona, quiéreme, óyeme, mírame, estoy aquí, mira que yo solo quiero tu amor, nótame que yo estoy pidiendo a gritos del corazón que me mires, que notes que yo por ti puedo hasta renunciar al cielo.**

**Pero tu no estas seguro. Y dices no poder amar, que nadie te enseño como amar a alguien, permíteme a mi ser quien te enseñe a amar, por que yo estoy dispuesta por ti a darlo todo, solo dame una oportunidad.**

**Se que no soy muy bella, se que no soy muy hermosa, se que soy una molestia, pero por ti soy capaz de cambiar, por ti soy capaz de lucir mi falda mas bonita, por ti soy capas de durar horas arreglándome, por ti soy capas de cambiar mi forma de ser, solo déjate amar.**

**Dame la oportunidad de ser yo quien aleje de ti toda esa tristeza, todo ese dolor, que agobia a tu corazón, déjame amarte, solo pido una oportunidad…**

**Y hoy brillaron mis ojos, hoy dijiste si, hoy dijiste quiero aprender a amar… por fin me has dado una oportunidad… hoy dijiste, no te quiero dañar.**

**No te preocupes por mi, yo roge por esto al cielo, yo solo pedía una oportunidad, al fin me fue concebía, no te pienso defraudar, no te quiero olvidar, te quiero a mi lado, y amarte sin frenar…**

**Sakura.- Sasuke… no te puedo olvidar… ¿tu no me olvidaras?**

**Sasuke.- hmp **_– lo juro-_

**Sakura.- me robaste mi corazón ¿me dejas robarme tu corazón?**

**Sasuke.- no **_– ya es tuyo-_

**Sakura.- te quiero**

**Sasuke.- hmp **_– yo te amo-_

**Sakura.- ¿de verdad no me puedes amar?**

**Sasuke.- no **_– solo pido una oportunidad-_

**Sakura.- dame una oportunidad…**

**Sasuke.- Sakura…**

**Sakura.- ¿si?**

**Sasuke.- si**

**Sakura.- ¿ah?**

**Sasuke.- quiero aprender a amar **_-de tu mano-_

**Sakura.- ¡enserio!**

**Sasuke.- hmp **_-no te quiero dañar…-_

**Sakura.- nunca lo harás, yo he rogado por esto, no lo pienso desaprovechar**

**Sasuke.- hmp **_– solo pido una oportunidad-_

**_De verdad que no te puedo olvidar… lo juro_**

**_De verdad que te robaste mi corazón… ya es tuyo_**

**_De verdad que no me puedes amar… solo pido una oportunidad_**


	6. pobre mi corazón

owo tiempo sin pasar por aqui, me inspire mientras limpiaba la computadora -.-, en la cancion de pobre mi corazón de fonseca y reik

* * *

**Sasuke uchiha, el gran empresario de todo Japón, millonario, guapo, gentil, frío, ególatra, orgulloso, sexy… ese es el hombre del que me enamore y con el cual estoy comprometida o debería decir estuve, yo Sakura Haruno medico de uno de los mas famosos hospitales de todo Japón, si se que suena loco y descabellado, como alguien tan simple como yo puede tener a semejante hombre detrás de mi, la respuesta es muy simple, Sasuke y yo nos criamos juntos, _mejores amigos_, pero eso cambio un verano en el que surgió el amor, pero esas es otra historia, no quiero pensar en el, no más, ya no más lagrimas, no más dolor, el a herido a mi pobre corazón, por eso yo rompí el compromiso, tal vez si exagere, _otra vez, _pero ya no puedo soportar esto, me duele ver que a mi no me sonríes como lo haces con ella, que cada minuto discutimos ya, esta relación ya no iba para más, por eso no contesto tus llamadas, no deseo doblegar.**

_Yo nunca quise hacerte daño _

_Yo solo desee tenerte entre mis brazo__s_

_Te regalo mi corazón, mi risa, mi amor _

_Nunca creí que te dolería tanto_

_No te supe valorar, no te supe amar _

_Y llora mi corazón…_

**No, no puede ser, esa, esa es tu voz, no puedes, _no debes_…**

_Y sigue llorando_

_Extraña tu calor _

_En mis sueños siempre te tendré _

_Por que solo así te puedo tener _

_Sin lastimar tu amor _

**Me asomo a la ventana y ahí estas tú, con tu sonrisa arrogante de siempre, pero tus ojos están**_ rojos e hinchados._

_Yo nunca quise hacerte daño _

_Y dime que hago yo _

_Con este terrible dolor_

_Te fuiste y te llevaste mi esperanza en tu mano _

_Pobre mi corazón…_

**No puede ser estas tu, ¡TU!, miro alrededor y ve que quien toca la guitarra es, naruto, nuestro querido amigo, también están shikamaru, neji…**

_Perdón, no fue mi intención dañarte tanto _

_Solo quise amarte arto _

_Quise amarte como nadie mas lo ara _

_Por que te quería para mí_

_Para mi corazón…_

**En eso alguien toca mi puerta, corra a abrirla, con lo ojos nublados, y ahí estaban ellas, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, estas me abrazan y juntas vamos a la ventana**

_Nunca imagine que te dolería tanto_

_No fue mi intención dañarte _

_Y es que ya no aguanto _

_Me duele tanto _

_Y es que solo en mis sueños _

_Puedo tenerte en mis brazos _

_Y me duele saber que te fuiste _

**Y las lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, mis amigas me abrazan y me animan a bajar y perdonarlo, pero no quiero doblegar, no mas…**

_Yo nunca __quise hacerte daño _

_Solo quise amarte arto _

_Perdón…_

_Nada queda de ti_

_Te llevaste mi amor_

**Y cada palabra me cala más, no sigas no más, y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, no puedo parar, te deseo abrazar.**

_Y dime que hago yo _

_Si con tu partida te llevaste mi esperanza _

_Mi amor_

_Mi futuro _

_Mi luz _

**Todos esperan impacientes a que de una muestra de lo que pienso, yo, yo solo puedo seguir escuchando la canción.**

_Nada tiene color_

_Ni la vida _

_Ni el sol _

_Sin ti nada es igual _

**Yo no puedo más y me desplomo a llorar, y en eso alguien toca mi hombro, alzo la vista y es…**

**Ino.- no seas tonta, corre y llora en sus brazos…**

**Hinata.- el te ama**

**Tenten.- mira que humillarse así, el jamás lo haría, a menos que fuera por ti…**

_Perdón, nunca quise hacerte daño _

_Y ahora que hago yo _

_Si te marchaste _

_Si rompiste mi corazón _

_Con ese triste adiós _

_Por favor perdona a este pobre corazón _

_Que sin ti ya no es nada _

**Y actúo sin pensar, corro, corro hacia ti…**

_Y en la puerta de un abrazo, esperando tu amor _

_Solo pido perdón _

_No fue mi intención dañarte tanto _

_Pero te pido de favor _

_Vuelve a mí_

_Mi amor_

**Me abalanzo contra ti, solo quiero sentirme en tus brazos, tu con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas en tus ojos, me correspondes, me abrazas tan fuerte, y susurras a mi oído, mientras colocas el anillo que tiempo atrás te devolví en mi dedo.**

**Sasuke.- no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente **_**cerezo, **__mi cerezo_

**Sakura.- no pensaba hacerlo**

**Y así los dos nos fundimos en un tierno beso, en el cual nos demostramos nuestro mutuo amor, todos nuestros amigos nos miran felices**

**Sasuke.- te amo**

**Sakura.- yo también te amo… sabes tu vos es muy linda**

**Sasuke.- no tanto como tu**

* * *

**espero y les aya gustado**

**una personita me pidio que escribiera algo feliz y tadan**

**a si una ultima aclaración la canción que canta (si no se habian dado cuenta sasuke le llevo serenata a sakura) sasuke, es de mia owo la escribi en el mismo instante que hice este one-shot ^^ **

**espero y les aya gustado u.u mattane **

**aaa si recuerden sean felices y siguan siendo felices owo **

_hitler no dominara el mudo o _


End file.
